


Reboot

by BunniesofDoom



Series: In Remembrance [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Mechanical Rose, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY), ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: “My name is Penny. Who are you?”
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Series: In Remembrance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114970
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> How many times will I write speculating about what's going to happen when Penny wakes up? As many times as I want until the show starts up again and we actually see what happens. I've been playing with this idea for a little while. Spoilers for the first half of volume 8 ahead. Enjoy!

When Penny wakes up, it feels like a miracle. She had nearly scared Ruby half to death when she had crash-landed right in front of the house, apologizing feebly before collapsing. Ruby had worked frantically to bring Penny inside and assess the damage, trying her best to repair the damage that she could see. Once she'd finished, all she could do was sit and wait and hope that she'd done everything right.

She'd waited for what felt like days, refusing to leave Penny's side. Weiss and Blake had kept encouraging her to take a break and get some rest, or at least go and clean herself up a bit—her clothes are stained with oil and grease and the green blood-like substance that Penny had been leaking—but Ruby had outright refused. She needed to stay and make sure that Penny would be okay.

After all, Ruby had been the one to tell Penny that she should stay on Amity to be safe. That makes whatever happened to Penny while she was gone her fault. She has to fix this.

It's worth it in the end, to be there when Penny's beautiful green eyes finally flutter open. Ruby lets out a long sigh of relief, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Penny, I'm so glad that you're awake, I was so worried. Are you okay? What happened at while you were gone?"

Penny tilts her head slightly, a confused expression coming over her face. "Penny? Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before." The words hit Ruby like a punch to the gut. "My name is Penny. Who are you?"

Penny doesn't remember anything.

Ruby sits in a daze as Weiss and Blake ask the redhead questions, occasionally chiming in when Weiss elbows her in the side.

No, Penny doesn't remember them. She doesn't remember anything. She must have rebooted recently. It's the most likely reason for her memory loss.

She's surprised to learn that she's the Winter Maiden. And when they explain their situation to them, she's eager to help in any way that she can.

"So we really were friends," Penny says softly, almost sounding wistful. "I wish I could remember more. I'm sorry, I feel like I'd be much more helpful to you if I still had my memories."

"It's not your fault," Weiss reassures her. "We're glad that you're here."

"Still, I wish that there was something more I could do," Penny insists. She pauses for a moment, thinking. "Maybe one of you could fill me in?"

"Of course," Blake replies. "Ruby, how about you fill Penny in on everything? You two were pretty close, after all."

The way that Blake looks at her makes it clear that this is not a request. "Of course."

Ruby tries to pretend that she isn't screaming inside. It hurts so much, talking to Penny, telling her about all their memories and knowing that only she remembers everything that's passed between them. Every moment that they've shared, every word and joke and laugh and hug and smile is only in Ruby's memory now.

It's absolute agony. The girl sitting across from Ruby has Penny's face, Penny's voice, her smile, but she's essentially a stranger. Ruby forces a smile and tries to pretend that she's not grieving Penny all over again. It's not fair, losing Penny again after everything, after she'd just gotten her back.

Losing her once was bad, but twice? What did Ruby do to deserve this?

"It sounds like you and I were good friends."

"We were." Ruby has to swallow hard to keep from crying. The lump in her throat is making it hard to breathe. "We really were. Are you sure there isn't any way to get your memories back?"

She needs to ask, needs to hope, even if she's sure that it's impossible.

"There might be," Penny says slowly, and Ruby's heart stops.

For a moment, she can hardly dare to breathe. Hope is dangerous, but it's all she has left. "Really? How?" She asks, hoping that she doesn't sound too eager.

"I'm not sure," Penny admits, and Ruby deflates. "I'd have to ask my creator, see if there was a way to restore my memories from before the reboot."

"Your father."

Penny smiles. "Yes! My father. I remember, you told me all about him. I can't wait to meet him." She pauses before continuing, sounding a bit more serious. "Thank you for telling me all of this, Ruby. I know that this is hard for you."

Ruby hopes that her smile doesn't look too forced. "It's okay. Penny. I'm happy to help."

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you, Ruby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
